libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Malefex Knocks
A malefex can choose from the following abilities with her school of hard knocks class feature. ---- 'Bad Penny (Su): '''The malefex may bind an object to herself in a special ritual, ensuring that she has it when she needs it. This ritual requires the object in question, which must be small enough for the malefex to lift and carry, as well as 10 minutes and 100 gold pieces’ worth of reagents and preparatory materials. Thereafter, the item in question is the malefex’s penny. The malefex may summon her penny to herself as a swift action, teleporting it into her possession regardless of any physical distance or planar boundary. If the penny is a weapon, she may have it arrive in her hand. If the penny is armor, she may have it arrive donned and ready (any armor she’s currently wearing appears on the ground next to her in a neat pile). Containers that are pennies arrive, with their contents, in the appropriate place on the malefex’s body (backpacks on her back, pouches tied to belts or bandoliers, quivers at her belt or slung over her shoulder, etc). A malefex may only have one penny at a time, and divesting an object of this status requires another ritual which takes ten minutes to break the bond between her and it. A destroyed object ceases to be a penny, as do objects that cease to be objects (such as one animated by ''animate objects). A malefex may select this knock a second time; if she does, she may have an additional number of pennies at one time equal to her Wisdom modifier (for a total number equal to 1 + her Wisdom bonus). She may summon any number of her pennies with the same swift action. ---- 'Bare-Knuckle Brawler (Ex): '''The malefex gains Improved Unarmed Strike and Greater Unarmed Strike (see the Reference Materials section on page 16) as bonus feats, and use her Wisdom instead of her Strength for attack rolls (but not damage rolls) with unarmed strikes. ---- '''Bitter Experience (Ex): '''The malefex adds her Wisdom bonus (if any) as an insight bonus on Disable Device checks and saving throws against traps. In addition, she may make a Will save when she would trigger magical effects that trigger upon being read or seen (such as explosive ''runes) with a DC equal to the effect’s save DC or DC 10 + the trap’s CR or the spell’s level, as appropriate, if the effect does not normally permit a save; success indicates that the effect does not trigger and the malefex may attempt the appropriate checks to identify it. The malefex can interact with the effect in question for one minute per class level without triggering it unless she chooses to do so. ---- 'Cheap Shot (Ex): '''When a creature damages one of the malefex’s allies other than herself, she can make an attack of opportunity against them. If she is wielding a ranged weapon, she may use this weapon to make the attack of opportunity against the creature, provided they are within her weapon’s first range increment. Otherwise, she must be threatening the creature in question. The malefex can only make one attack through this ability per round against a given creature, regardless of how many times they damage her allies. A malefex must be at least 6th level to select this knock. ---- '''Clairvoyant Hunch (Su): '''The malefex may use her Wisdom modifier instead of her Intelligence modifier when making Knowledge checks. ---- '''Combat Feat: '''The malefex gains a combat feat she qualifies for as a bonus feat. This knock may be selected up to three times. ---- '''Curse Training: '''The malefex gains Ability Focus (malefactions) as a bonus feat. ---- '''Evasion (Ex): '''The malefex can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the malefex is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless malefex does not gain the benefit of evasion. A malefex must be at least 6th level to select this knock. ---- '''Familiar: '''The malefex gains a familiar as per the arcane bond class feature, using her malefex level as her wizard level. This knock may be selected a second time if the malefex is 9th level or higher; if it is, she gains Improved Familiar as a bonus feat. She uses her class level as her arcane spellcaster level for the purposes of this feat. ---- '''Gang Up (Ex): '''Whenever the malefex and one or more of her allies threaten the same creature, they count as flanking that creature regardless of their actual positioning. A malefex must be at least 6th level to select this knock. ---- '''Gobsmack (Ex): '''The malefex gains Catch Off-Guard and Throw Anything as bonus feats. If the malefex has the bad penny knock, the first time in each encounter that she summons a given penny, she treats opponents she attacks with it as flat-footed until the end of her turn. This knock may be selected a second time if the malefex is 6th level or higher; if it is, she gains Improvised Weapon Mastery as a bonus feat (she does not need to meet the prerequisites for this feat) and deals additional damage equal to her class level against flat-footed creatures, as well as creatures she hits with her attacks of opportunity. ---- '''Know-It-All (Ex): '''The malefex selects two Knowledge skills. She is treated as having skill ranks equal to her character level in the chosen Knowledge skills, including for prerequisites. Upon taking this knock, she may immediately retrain any and all skill points she has in those Knowledge skills, without any cost of time or gold. ---- '''Make Do (Ex): '''The malefex treats her armor, tools, and weapons as being masterwork unless their quality is already better (typically by being magical). In addition, the malefex never suffers penalties to skill checks for having no tools or inappropriate tools; she can always make do with the resources at hand. This knock may be selected a second time; if it is, the malefex gains the ability to use ''make whole ''at-will as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to her class level), and selects a weapon or armor special ability with a value of +1. Her wielded weapons (including improvised weapons, natural weapons, and unarmed strikes) or worn armor (as appropriate) gain that special ability in addition to their other enhancements, even if they are not otherwise magical or masterwork. This additional enhancement fades 1 round after the malefex is no longer in possession of the items in question. This additional enhancement may not cause her weapons or armor to exceed the normal +10 enhancement limit; if it would, the weapons or armor in question do not gain the additional enhancement from this ability. This additional enhancement is a supernatural ability. ---- '''Mutt: '''The malefex gains a heritage feat she qualifies for as a bonus feat (see ''Bloodforge ''for more details). ---- '''Notoriety (Ex): '''The malefex gains the vigilante's renown social talent (see the Reference Materials section on page 16). Unlike a vigilante, her renown only grants her a single benefit; when she gains this knock, she chooses to have a social identity or a vigilante identity for the purposes of her renown. She may change the choice she made once per month when she gains renown in a community. If she chooses to have a vigilante identity, her renown spreads as long as she spends at least 4 hours socializing and making contacts (as normal), but she does not gain the normal benefits; only the benefits that would normally be gained in a vigilante identity. At 9th level or higher, the malefex can select this knock again, gaining the great renown social talent. At 12th level or higher, she can select it a third time to gain the incredible renown social talent. These talents work the same way as the malefex's renown talent. ---- '''Notorious Identity (Ex): '''The malefex gains one of the following social talents: celebrity discount, celebrity perks, feign innocence, loyal aid, or triumphant return; the malefex must be at least 6th level to select celebrity perks or feign innocence. A malefex must possess the notoriety knock to select this knock. This knock can be selected multiple times, each time selecting a different social talent from the list of those available. ---- '''Personal Touch (Su): '''The malefex selects a weapon or armor special ability with a value of +1 or +2; once selected, this special ability may not be changed. Her wielded weapons (including improvised weapons, natural weapons, and unarmed strikes) or worn armor (as appropriate) gain that special ability in addition to their other enhancements, even if they are not otherwise magical or masterwork. This additional enhancement fades 1 round after the items are no longer in the malefex’s possessions. This additional enhancement may not cause her weapons or armor to exceed the normal limit on enhancements. Special abilities that have or grant an ability with limited uses per day (such as ''lucky) may only be used that many times per day, no matter how many weapons or suits of armor the malefex bestows them upon. In addition, the malefex treats improvised weapons as unarmed strikes for the purposes of affecting them with an ''amulet of mighty fists ''or similar items. A malefex must have selected the make do knock twice and be 9th level or higher to select this knock. ---- '''Rogue Talent: '''The malefex gains a single rogue talent (but not an advanced talent). She may not select talents that modify sneak attack. ---- '''Size Up (Sp): '''The malefex can use ''psychic reading ''as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to her Wisdom modifier. A malefex must be at least 6th level to select this knock. ---- '''Street Tactics (Ex): '''Once per day, the malefex can designate one or more creatures her partners, up to a maximum number equal to her Wisdom modifier, by training with them for ten minutes. For the rest of the day, whenever the malefex is within medium range (100 feet + 10 feet per class level) of one or more of her partners she gains the benefits of any teamwork feats those partners possess (including counting as a creature that possesses those feats). ---- '''The Boogeyman’s Trick (Su): '''The malefex needs neither time nor tools to gain passage. Whenever she attempts to open a door, window or other entryway, she may make a Disable Device check as a free action, including bonuses from items and tools on her person (even though she’s not actively using them). Any lock or trap within 10 feet of the door, window, or entryway in question (including those on the entryway itself) with a DC lower than the malefex’s check result is unlocked and disarmed harmlessly. A malefex must be at least 9th level to select this knock. ----